


Importance

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [19]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: This wasn't the life Ahsoka had dreamed of as a youngling, but somehow, she doesn't mind.





	Importance

When Ahsoka was younger, she’d always imagined herself when she was older, wiser, when she would be a Master herself.  All her daydreams had been about being a Jedi and saving the galaxy - big, grand stories, like the ones they heard from the senior Padawans.

She hadn’t expected to spend her twenties on a small planet, far away from any danger, raising her own Master’s twins with two men she loved more than the whole galaxy.

She scoops up Luke as he runs by, the little boy giggling as he tries to escape Wolffe’s playful growling.  “I’ll save you!” she says with a laugh, pretending not to notice Rex sneaking up from behind her until he steals a squealing Luke from her arms, tossing him up in the air and catching him as they laugh together.

Leia is squealing as she chases after Wolffe, giggling along with her brother.  “I save you! Bad Woff’buir! Don’ chase Luke!” She shrieks as her father scoops her up, laughing breathlessly.  “Soka’buir, help!” 

As she catches Wolffe’s lips in a kiss to keep him from blowing a raspberry on Leia’s belly, and both twins squeal their dismay, Ahsoka can’t help a smile.

So she’s not out saving the galaxy right now; somehow this feels even more important.


End file.
